Abilities Forgiven
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: Tony gets a note. The next morning, everybody in the world has superpowers.
1. Chapter 1

**Abilities Forgiven**

The moment Tony stepped out of the elevator (coming from the labs, obviously)and into the Avengers common room, he knew something was up. Why? There was a gift on the table. Now, this might seem normal, but any gift Tony got tended to blow up (thanks to Clint), so he had banned gift exchanging until the holidays. Guessing it wasn't from his fellow Avengers, he walked over and picked up the note.

_To Tony Stark_

_You are probably wondering what is in the box._

_Nothing important, it was only to get your attention. This note, however, is important._

_You see, I am an otherworldly being. Meaning I have great power. You could call me a God, but not like Thor and Loki. I am a god of gifts. Not presents or christmas, but abilities. I have decided to do a trial. I will give every deserving human in the world a gift, if they don't already have one. It may be unique, it may be common. I have decided to warn you so you do not try and find the 'culprit' since I am and there is no possible way for you to reach me. It's a waste of time. Anyways, the trial will last a week, everybody will be informed. When the trial is over, I will take away the abilities from anybody who uses them to hurt innocent people on purpose._

_I wish you good luck,_

_Drevago_

Tony sighed. Why couldn't his life be normal? Wait, on second thought, if he was normal, then he wouldn't be a genius. Never mind. Though he was curious as to what 'ability' he would receive, if this wasn't a hoax. He opened the box and found a captain america plush that was actually really cute. And it was soft too. He decided to leave it there for when Steve woke up.

Steve woke up to the smell of burnt bacon. Of course. Nobody else in Avengers tower was good at cooking bacon except Steve, save for Pepper. The man sighed, before getting up and getting changed out of his captain america PJs, courtesy of Tony. He put on a plain, light blue t-shirt with a captain america shield on the pocket and blue jeans, before heading to the kitchen. He snorted at what he saw. Tony was standing at the stove, trying to fan out the small fire that had erupted from what looked like pieces of coal, but was probably the bacon. Tony was wearing a light red t-shirt with an ironman mask on the pocket, much like Steve's shirt. Steve leaned against the wall next to the bar and coughed, alerting Tony of his presence.

"You do realize that fanning the fire is only going to make it bigger, right? You might as well pour water on it." The soldier supplied, coming up behind Tony.

"I know that!" Tony snapped, walking over to the kitchen sink. He poured a cup of water before walking over and dumping it on the bacon. The fire went out with a hiss. "Oh! Steve, go read the note next to the Captain America plushie on the table over there." He gestured vaguely behind him and Steve spotted the chibi plush. Not that he knew what chibi was. He walked over to it and picked up the note. The soldier finished reading when Clint came in.

"What do you have there?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at the blocky plush on the counter. Steve ignored him and turned to Tony. Who was leaning against the counter sipping his coffee.

"Is this for real?" Rogers asked Tony as the billionaire stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

"If it isn't, why? If it is, life's about to get interesting." Stark said, turning to the cabinet to grab the pancake mix.

"Oh no you don't!" Steve yelped, rushing over to stop Tony. The billionaire glared at him."The last time you tried to make pancakes, the kitchen was covered in goo for a week. Never again!" He pulled the box out of Tony's grasp, receiving a glare. Steve sighed. "I will make them." Suddenly there was a gasp behind them. He whipped around to see a forgotten Clint holding the note and an indifferent, if not slightly interested, Natasha looking over his shoulder.

"Oh my god! This is gonna be so awesome!"

After Steve had made pancakes and they all ate, they contacted Nick Fury.

"Heyyyy Fury." Tony started but Fury cut him off.

"I know why your calling. I assume you received a note?" The pirate asked.

"Yeah. You think it's legit?" Clint answered.

"I do believe so, since every government on earth got one."

After that, they all went to the living room to watch the news. Every news station was covering this abnormality. Nothing exciting happened the rest of the day, and they eventually all went to sleep.

Tony woke up the next morning to a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Tony woke up to a scream. The scream of a certain archer. Then it stopped. Then somebody started laughing. The billionaire sat up yawning. He stretched his arms, but froze when he felt something behind him. He whipped around, catching a glimpse of red and gold feathers. He turned his head to look at his back and nearly screamed like Clint (a little girl scream). He had wings. HE. HAD. WINGS. Literal honest to goodness feathered wings. The previous day came back to him and he nearly slapped himself for not realizing what was going on. This was the day everybody's lives were going to change. He looked at his wings. They had bright red feathers on the outside, but almost-gold feathers on the inside. There were a few gold stripes going across the red feathers near the bottom. The most noticeable thing about the was that they were GIANT. If he stretched them to their full glory, he would probably have a 16 ft wingspan. He did the quick calculations in his head. That was definitely large enough to fly. He stood up and stretched out the magnificent wings. The tips almost touched the walls of his room. He did an experimental flap, seeing they responded to whatever it was he was thinking, he folded them to his back. The tips of the feathers just barely touched the floor. Tony smirked. This was awesome. He looked towards his balcony. He stepped outside and looked down. Being on the penthouse level, the ground was pretty damn far away. Seeing as it was still early morning and not many people would be up, he decided to go for a fly. Tony did two more experimental flaps, laughing when the second one lifted him off the ground for a moment. Alright, time to take a chance.

He leaped off the balcony and spread his wings wide. He soared for a second, grinning broadly before testing a flap. It lifted him up and he tried hovering for a minute, flapping powerfully. The billionaire did a flip, than he dived, catching himself before he hit the concrete. The government had called it a stay at home day, so people could figure out their powers. Tony flapped hard and was at the top of the tower in no time. It seemed he could fly faster than he could in his suit, which was amazing. He laughed, flying around the tower multiple times before landing on a random balcony on the floor below his, which was the common floor. He stumbled a little bit. Before catching himself, using his wings for balance. They truly were glorious. He had to thank whoever gave him these wings. Drevago, was it? Then he remembered everybody else. If he got an ability, they would have too. He opened the door and walked inside. The kitchen was empty. He walked over to the living room and spotted a familiar scientist. Momentarily forgetting he had wings, he walked over to greet Bruce.

"Hey Brucie!" The billionaire called. Then something unexpected happened. The other scientist disappeared. Tony walked over to where Bruce had been previously. "Bruce?" There was a gasp behind him and he whirled around, wings puffing up a little. But he calmed down when he realized it was just Banner. Wait. Bruce was in front of him a second ago, how was he behind him? "BRUCE. You can TELEPORT?" Tony asked/demanded, wide eyes. The other scientist was staring at him in shock, holding a mug of coffee.

"T..Tony?" Bruce asked. Tony stared at him in concern

"Are you alright? Did teleporting hurt you?" The billionaire asked in concern.

"You...you have..w..wings." Bruce stammered wide eyes. Tony mentaly kicked himself. How the hell had he forgotten about them so quick? He had literally been flying a minute ago.

"Uhhh...yeah?" Tony replied, ruffling his feathers. There was a popping sound and suddenly Bruce was gone. "What the heck? That is so weird." Then Bruce appeared beside him with a slightly less loud pop.

"- made - actual feathers - color - unusual.." Bruce was muttering to himself as he studied Tony's wings. Then the other scientist poked a feather, noting that it responded to touch or something like that.

"Bruce! Bruce, stop poking my feathers! Yes, their real!" Tony pulled his wings away.

"Oh! Sorry." Bruce apologized, pushing his glasses up a little. A shout was heard from down the hall in the direction of the Avenger's rooms. "We should probably go check on them." Bruce disappeared then reappeared at the entrance to the hallway.

"Ok, Bruce, please stop doing that."

"Doing what? And why are you not walking?" Bruce asked, confused.

"DUDE. You teleporting! How have you not noticed?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"I'm WHAT!?" Bruce exclaimed. "No I'm not. Have you not seen me wa- wait. I never felt myself walk over here. That's strange."

"AGAIN, You're teleporting. Please don't, it's scary." Tony pleaded as he walked over to Bruce, red and gold feathers folded against his back majestically. "Come on, we should make sure Clint's ok." They headed down the hallway, Bruce walked, thankfully. Tony opened the door and nearly burst out laughing. Clint was stuck to the ceiling and Natasha was using what seemed to be telekinesis on a lamp, poking Clint in the ribcage trying to get him to come down.

"Nat! Stop poking me! It is not helping!" Clint demanded.

"Well, do you have any ideas on how to get you down?" The red haired assassin asked sarcastically. Tony snorted from where he stood at the entrance to the room, Bruce peeking over his shoulder.

"What happened?" Tony asked, trying to contain his laughter. Natasha replied without looking at him.

"I woke up and discovered I had telekinesis and I came here to tell Clint. Apparently I scared him when he was doing his workout causing him to jump onto the ceiling. Now he can't get down. Idiot." Natasha said the last part under her breath. Then she looked at him. "Do you have any id-" She froze when she looked at him, the lamp clattered to the floor.

"What? Why'd you stop poking me? Not that I want you too but it was…" Clint trailed off when he saw Tony. "Holy mother of guacamoletm. Tony...you have wings."

"Thank you for that astute observation, sherlock." Tony said, rolling his eyes. There was a popping noise behind him and Tony groaned. Natasha gave him a confused look, but then Bruce appeared next to her. Natasha's eyes went wide and she flinched, before quickly composing herself.

"Hey Bruce. You can teleport." The female assassin said calmly while Clint freaked out on the ceiling. The nervous scientist nodded, looking up at Clint.

"Clint!" Tony called. "Try relaxing!" The guy on the ceiling shot him a glare, but then took a deep breath. A moment later he fell down, nearly hitting the floor before Natsasha caught him with her telekinesis.

"Thanks Nat." Clint said, getting up, then he looked at Tony. "First of all, awesome wings, second of all, how did you know how to get me down?"

"I know and a friend of mine is also sticky." Tony replied. Clint's eyes widened.

"You don't happen to mean Spider-Man, do you? The archer asked. "I'm a huge fan of his." Tony snorted. Earning a weird look from Natasha as his wings puffed up.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Tony said, pulling out his phone. He had gotten the kid phone number from Happy and had occasionally checked on him.

_IronTony: I was just talking to Hawkeye and he said he's a huge fan of you_

_PeterMan: Whoah! That's awesome! Tell him I said thanks!_

_PeterMan: Also, you know that note thing that came up yesterday._

_IronTony: Yeah. You got powers?_

_PeterMan: I GOT WINGS. How awesome is that?! I didn't think I would get any powers since I already have the Spider powers but I did and I have big white wings! SO COOLL!_

_IronTony: That's great kid! I also got wings. I could fly over in a little while._

_PeterMan: YES! I mean, that would be awesome. Please, I'm dying to try flying._

_IronTony: Don't kill yourself. Wait for me, will ya?_

_PeterMan: No promises._

Tony sighed. He really hopes the kid doesn't launch himself off a roof. "Oh, Clint. SpiderMan said to tell you `thanks'." Clint's eyes lit up.

"You have his phone number?!" The archer yelled. "Can I have it." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No way. Your way to irresponsible. Not that he's any better." The billionaire said the last part under his breath, so no one heard but Bruce, who wisely didn't say anything.

"Hurumph." Clint muttered something about mean billionaires when there was a shout from across the hall.

"I forgot about Rogers!" Tony muttered. Before he headed across the hall and opened the door. He took two steps into the room before freezing. He gasped softly as he saw him. Steve was standing in front of his mirror, shirt off. But that wasn't what surprised Tony. It was that Steve had a pair of large, white and gold wings.


End file.
